


Speed date

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Papyrus was talked into trying something called 'Speed dating' by his brother. When he was about to give up he happened to find he had a rather interesting date before him.MettatonxPapyrus





	Speed date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, I'm working on King of Juvie and hope to get something out soon. Sorry for the delay in any stories but I've been pretty busy getting ready for an anime convention! Can't wait to go! Anyways I don't honestly know where this idea came from but it honestly seemed like it would be so much fun I couldn't help myself! Anyways I hope I nixxed all the mistakes before hand but if any changes need to be made I'll do it over the next few days.
> 
> ~Enjoy

The atmosfer Grillby’s was warm and smelled of greasy foods and the quiet chattering of the people around the bar. Tonight most of the tables had been rearranged to suit the event being held for the night.

I sat at one of the tables as the bell rang again to signal that we are to rotate. My dearest brother suggested I try this thing called ‘speed dating’, so far; it hasn’t been going very well.

While everyone has been quite nice I haven’t found anyone I really connect with, I mean I am quite awesome and cool but I get lonely as well.

Nyeh, maybe I should just go home for the night, Sans said he was going to be out for most of the night visiting his friend so I would just be home alone, watching my favorite t.v show, unless it was another rerun again.

I was about to get up when I heard the scuffing of a chair and looked up to see who was sitting across from me. Maybe one more try. I looked up with a genial smile to greet who ever had sat across from me. “Why hello darling! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you last, how ever have you been?” I was surprised to see Mettaton taking the seat across from me, well he had actually just pushed the chair aside because he couldn’t sit in it in his box form.

“Wowie! Mettaton your looking great, are you using a new polish? Your dials are looking extra shiny tonight. I’ve been doing fine how have you been?” His panel was shining brightly as he looked at me with what I imagine was a smile. “Oh I’m so glad you noticed! Yes I’ve been trying this new buffer and its been working wonders, and I’ve been doing fabulously. The show has been doing great and the ratings have been skyrocketing since Alphys boosted the signal strength from the antenna.”

“That sounds like it would be really fun! What made you want to come to an event like this? I mean you must be really popular and all” He sighed and slumped a little at that “Well deary, it’s not quite that easy. Not a lot of people are very understanding when it comes to my busy schedule or they simply don’t like it when I get so many fan letters or fans greeting me. Just because I love my fans and am serious about my career doesn’t mean I’m incapable of loving someone else.”

I could understand that much, being a royal guard in training has been eating a good chunk of my time up so going on dates between training and patrols has been rather difficult. I smiled at him and said as much, it’s nice to have someone who understood that to some extent.

Before we knew it the bell rang out loud signaling it was time to rotate again, I almost jumped out of my chair to grab his wrist to stop him, I regained my composure and kept myself rooted in my chair and watched him give me one fleeting glance, he about knocked someone over in doing so with his large frame. I just barely held in a chuckle at that and turned to face my next speed date with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“TeMMie hapPy to MEEt yoU!” “Um” “TemmIE wANt’s TEMmie flAkES.” “Temmie flakes?” As she rambled I found it difficult to get a word in edgewise, I was barely even able to make out her rapid fire talk when she suddenly paused. “YoU SMell LIKe huMan. tEMMie allERgic. hOIVS!” I jerked back as my ‘date’ suddenly puffed up as red spots started to appear all over her face. I quickly flagged down Grillby as the Temmie started choking and gagging and flopped over. Everyone turned to look at the scene, some in horror and others in confusion. I just looked at her wide eyed with my jaw hanging open.

Of all the things that could have happened tonight, this wasn’t even on the list.

We all watched as the paramedics ran in and started injections and pumping in magics to try and render aid to the downed Temmie. At this point Grillby had declared that the speed dating event was over for the night and had made swift apologies about what had happened and how he would make it up to us later.

I funneled out with everyone else, the soft chatter of what had happened tonight being what most of everyone was talking about. I watched most of the patrons walked off on they're own and just a few walk off in a pairs. I sighed and was ready to walk off in the direction of home when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to see Mettaton.

“Darling I hope you don’t mind attending me to my home, it’s a long quiet walk home and it’s far more fun to have someone with me.” I could have swore he winked at me through his screen, well as a future member of the royal guard I couldn’t let him go home alone now could I?

I smiled broadly at him and offered my arm which he gladly took. “So Papyrus tell me a little more about yourself since we couldn’t really talk all too long earlier and you barely told me anything about yourself.” I blinked at that, I hadn’t really told him anything had I? I was too busy just staring at him, oh my. That sounds creepy even to me.

“Well I’m currently a royal guard in training, I train with Undyne and perform frequent patrols during the days. I used to work under the head of the royal science department” I was cut off by his gasp “You used to work with Alphys?” “Alphys? Um, no. The director wasn’t Alphys, to be honest I don’t really remember who the director was besides the fact he was a male and that he disappeared after the ‘Accident’.” I grimaced at the thought of it.

“Papyrus?” I snapped out of whatever dark hold that had came over me and I turned to face him. He gave me a look of worry that I could feel radiating off of him, I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. “It was a long time ago and it was bad. I don’t remember much from that time and I would rather not put too much thought into them if you don’t mind” He nodded and thankfully changed the subject. “What do you do with Undyne?”

I perked up at the question “Well I, the great Papyrus has been doing combat training as well as cooking lessons” “Oh you do cooking lessons? What is it that you make darling?” “Oh mostly healthy foods really but I prefer making pastas like spaghetti” Mettaton giggled bringing a gloved hand up to a part of his screen that I had guessed was his cheek “That sounds so romantic! You must be a real hit in the local dating scene” I felt a blush come to my cheeks at that. I don’t get many people complimenting me like that. “Wowie you think so?”

We had just entered the rainy district of Waterfall so I rushed over to grab a large umbrella for the both of us, nothing was worse than having to drain your eye sockets of water. It was about then I finally thought to ask where exactly we were going. “Mettaton where are we going?” He turned to face me before answering “To my house of course, I have a little home in Waterfall, it’s a nice and quite place when I want to have a little get away from my adoring fans, don’t get me wrong; I love my fans with a passion and my career is going swimmingly but even I need a little break every now and then. It’s also a great place for private little get togethers.” “Yes, it’s very important to take a little time for yourself every now and then as long as you don’t shirk your duties too hard.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Papyrus is such a sweetheart but I don’t think he was catching onto the hints I’ve been dropping. I think I might have to make it just a bit more obvious for him but how to go about that? Now there lies the challenge.

I mulled over the idea for a few minutes as we got closer to my house. I had been back there a few times to clean up all my dearest diaries and make sure the place remained clean for when I actually bring people over. The good thing about having a backup spot was that it was out of the public eye. I couldn’t even begin to count the number of possible relationships of mine that had died before they even began, the scandal having chased off any possible suitors. Others that came around I got either the feel that either I wasn’t feeling the spark or the other just wasn’t being genuine. 

Papyrus seem to be; different. He seem to have this unspoiled honesty to him. He was a tad oblivious but that seem to add to his charm, he knew who I was but he doesn’t seem to care about that. Hmm I wonder just what all it will take to convince him to jump me- No! Bad Mettaton bad! Have a little more self control then that!

Honestly your going to get a reputation for being a slut or something, it’s not like I’d jump in bed with just anyone but I couldn’t quite ignore that devious little voice that whispered like a seductive lover about how fun it would be the one to take his innocence. I mentally gave myself a hard shake but it didn’t shake off that little devil smirking and encouraging me to do it.

I had to bite my lip inside of the suit to keep from verbally trying to silence that voice, that would have been fun to try and explain away. Papyrus was a bit eccentric but he was by no means stupid, he did work in the science division under the royal scientist after all. I may not know a thing or give a tot when it came to the more science related skills when my own were more geared towards showbiz and all but that didn’t mean I couldn’t understand how big and important of a job that was.

I wanted to ask more about it but anything to do with his former career seem to dampen his mood quite a bit, whatever the ‘Accident’ was seem to be bad enough that to warrant him to make a major career change and a self imposed gag order. I can respect that, we all had our little secrets that we either prefered to keep to ourselves or better yet keep buried in the past. I always could go and talk to Alphys if anything was bothering me and vise versa so I could only guess that Papyrus had someone to vent to himself, likely his brother Sans I assumed.

I was so deep in my pondering that I all but jumped out of my body when I heard Papyrus speak up, a nice silence had settled over us for a short time while I mulled through my thoughts. “Mettaton are we nearing your house or which way are we going?” “Huh? Oh sorry about that, we’re almost there dear. It’s just up that path right there.” I pointed to the path that lead up to both napstablook’s and my abode.

Papyrus smiled and let go of my arm “Well now that I’ve seen you home I may as well go back to mine for the night” I made a split second decision in that moment and stopped him “Wait! I mean, the night is young after all. The speed dating event was supposed to go on for another hour at least so it’s not like your expected home anytime soon, why not stay and talk for awhile?”

I poured all my charm into that question and hoped that it worked, Papyrus rubbed at his chin for a moment in thought before he shrugged then grinned at me “Sure Mettaton that sounds nice.” I felt my confidence rising as I thought for a second to where I hid my spare house key, I still to this day have no idea what happened to my other key.

I had started to lean down carefully to get my key but quickly grabbed the knob to save myself from falling flat on my face panel. I thought for a second before a devilish idea came to mind. “Oh Papy darling, would you be a dear and flip that large switch on my back please?” “Why of course!” I felt his gloved hand scrape at the switch for a second before pulling it over and I felt my whole suit change.

The front panel went nuts as many of the suits internal functions rapidly activated, deactivated and little latches popped open both detaching my outer shell as my inner suit activated and allowed me to stand up. Once I stepped free of my shell the rest of the suit constricted and pulled themselves into small manageable cubes that my mini bots quickly flew out and gathered up and floated them into my small window upstairs to store my shell until I needed it again.

I glanced at Papyrus over my shoulder with a small coy smile, Papyrus’s face was one of pure glee and he started on about how cool I was, not as cool as him of course but I knew what he meant by that and giggled softly. I gave a wink and slowly bent down to grab my spare house key all the while never breaking eye contact.

I could feel his eyes on me as he tried to maintain eye contact yet I couldn’t help but notice that his eyes traced my form while his face burned brightly with a heavy blush. I considered dragging this out longer but I knew if I waited too long that he get spooked and run off. I quickly retrieved my key and unlocked my door and held it open for him, it was now or never. “After you”

He gave the tiniest of nods before stiffly walking into my house. I had heard from Alphys whom had heard from Undyne that he had a habit of jumping in and out of windows ether to make an entrance or his escape, he certainly could make an entrance couldn’t he? Too bad I didn’t have any windows on the bottom floor. I smiled at that thought.

I had since added a small table and a few chairs after I had cleaned out my diaries, Papyrus had taken a seat in one of the chairs, I sat down across from him and rested my chin on my folded hands and smiled at him. I didn’t even have to say anything and he was already squirming, oh he is going to be mine come hell or high water.

“I, umm, well. How do I say it?” “Is there something I can help you with Papyrus?” My voice was a purr as he shifted nervously in his chair “Well as hard as it is to believe I don’t have all that much experience when it comes to dating, I mean I’m not completely helpless but I find it rather difficult to well” “make the first move?” I supplied trying to help. He sputtered nervously before regaining his composure and continuing as boldly as his shaky voice would allow. “Well I the great Papyrus, have enjoyed are date together. I wouldn’t mind doing this more in the future, if your interested that is?”

There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes which made me smile and make the urge to jump his bones so much worse. I touched his arm with a smile, the table being so small made what came next easy. It started off with a gentle kiss, he was tentative and nervous almost like he was unsure if he was ok with doing this. I was about to pull away to apologize when he wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and pulled me close. I pushed the table aside and and sat down in his lap.

“Mettaton…” I kissed him again and ran my tongue across the top of his lip asking for permission, I don’t think he understood what I was asking so I gave his lip a little nip and received a small gasp of surprise. Wasting no time I darted my tongue in to deepen the kiss and moaned softly in his mouth. I rubbed a hand along the top of his thigh slowly working it towards his inner thigh as not to scare him off.

I was slowly testing the boundaries between us, I really don’t want this to end but I didn’t want to make him too uncomfortable. This time it was my turn to gasp in surprise as he pulled away and started licking and nibbling along my neck and placed his hands on my ass. “Mettaton, you want to move this to the bed? The chair is a bit small” I didn’t expect him to be so forward, the cheeky devil.

With a purr of pleasure I slid off his lap and pulled him over to the bed, he pushed me so that I fell onto my back then hopped on and started kissing me again. “I want you so bad right now” his voice was low and deep with lust. Where oh where had he learned to do this? I knew he was pretty confident but I didn’t expect him to be this sort of a beast and I was loving it!

As we were kissing I felt something hard grind against my leg and smirked. “Papy darling, do you mind sitting up for a moment? I want to be able to help you with this” I rubbed a hand along the bulge in his pants, his squeak was adorable as the blush that had been on his cheeks returned tenfold.

“Oh my, well I um” “Don’t go shy on me now darling, what happened to all that confidence you had?” “Yes, well I the great Papyrus have not had all that many bed partners before” I raised a brow at that, so sweet Papyrus has been naughty? Well I wasn’t going to be helping that good boy image of his tonight.

I slowly traced a finger along the bulge in his pants and delighted in the soft gasp it elicited from him. I slowly bent down and kissed along the bulge which turned the soft gasp into groans and moans of pleasure. I hooked my fingers in the rim of his pants and pulled it down enough for his dick to flop free. Oh my, it’s much larger than I thought it would be. I licked my lips before taking the head into my mouth and slowly took him all the way down to the base.

He moaned loudly and grabbed the back of my head as I began bobbing my head, I didn’t have a gag reflex built in or a need for air in this body so I was happy to let him thrust into my throat. “Hah, Mettaton” his breathy moans only turned me on more. I pulled off to kiss the tip of his dick and started stroking the lower half and licked and kissed my way down along his hard dick.

“Mett.. Mettaton I’m about to come” I made sure to take him in all the way into my throat and hummed. While I can’t really feel all that much in this body I did feel the hot flood of cum shoot down my throat. I pulled off and licked my lips with a smile, even after cumming his little soldier was still standing proudly at attention.

“Papy deary, since you seem to have some experience in this but to what extent?” At this question the blissful stupor he was in previously suddenly wore off with a vicious blush and stammering as he choked on his words. He was so cute when he couldn’t string together a single sentence “Well, well I have laid with another I have never been the one on the ‘receiving’ end before though I am not opposed to it, I have it on good authority that it is quite pleasant”

Oh so I could have the chance to help Papyrus pop his cherry? “Well Paps I would be more than happy to help you experience that if you want” He seem to be considering the offer before giving a timid nod. I and kissed him softly on his boney lips to try and help put him at ease, I’ve topped a few times but I’ve not yet taken a virgin. I gave the bottom of his costume a little tug to try and loosen them, Papyrus lifted his hips to help me slide them off.

As soon as was sure of my potioning I placed a hand at either side of his head and smiled down at him. Like Papyrus my ‘member’ was formed by magic, I think I’d sooner die again then ask Alphys to add an addition to my body.

I rubbed myself against his opening enjoying the feeling for a moment before pushing myself in, even going as slowly as I was going I could still hear the gritting of his teeth and see the staining in his face. Even though being a skeleton meant he has no flesh or muscle to speak of he did have a body of sorts of magic. “If you want me to stop all you have to do is say so darling” through gritted teeth he muttered out “It’s ok, I’m ok lets continue” I nodded and finished pushing in until I was fully seated.

I bit my bottom lip as I allowed him time to adjust, and if I was being honest I needed the few seconds as well, he was just so warm that I thought my body was starting to absorb it to where I could feel it flooding into my soul. It was pretty rare that I could feel any sort of warmth, it had never bothered me before, being a ghost I didn’t radiate my own source of heat so when I felt something warming me, I really felt it.

I felt a shudder running through me as I groaned with pleasure, I honestly didn’t know my body could even do that, his soft groans and mewing moans that I found both adorable and sexy as hell. His eyes were shut tightly but no longer clenched in pain as he seemed to be relaxing, I pulled his chin around to kiss him softly.

“Mmmhh Mettaton, I feel funny. It hurts but it feels good, I still don’t know why he likes this so much.” I raised a brow at that but I pushed the thought aside for later, the warm body below me was far more interesting right now. “Are you ok Papy?” He nodded and pushed back against me with a gasp. I ground my hips against his and delighted in the lovely sounds he was making, I pulled out a little and gave a short thrust which elicited another moan from him, I think he’ll be ok with a slow pace for his first time.

I bucked softly against him and delighted in the gasps as I was trying to ease him into this, I didn’t want to hurt him after all. I pulled out a little and pushed back in softly with a soft murr of pleasure, he was so tight and warm I needed to focus on being gentle or else I’d lose control.

Well slow and steady was what I was planning, what I had not plan for was Papyrus flipping us over and really taking the lead as he did. He lifted himself up then drop back down onto my magical member “OH! Papy darling, your going to have to give me a little more warning than that” I wasn’t upset with him, merely surprised.

“Sorry, I never was very good at waiting and you were going so slow and I just needed more” He leaned forward and kissed me hard, so dominating, so forceful. I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before! It feels as if my soul is physically aching with how badly I wanted this, even if I was the one popping his cherry he was still the one in charge of this show. There was just something about how confident he was that made this so fun.

I could hear the little gasps and moans and he bounced atop of me, my own pleasured groans were beginning to melt into his making it more and more difficult for me to tell who was moaning.

Not one to be outdone I grabbed his hips and grounded myself into him, he gasped loudly as I bucked against him “Mettaton!” I smirked at him as beats of sweat ran down his skull, honestly I didn’t know skeletons could even sweat. “Mettaton, I’m almost there. I can’t hold it in anymore” I was coming close to my own end as well.

His thrusting was as erratic as his breathing, I was struggling to focus through the building pleasure, I felt like I was about to explode. “OH PAPY!!” I came hard and felt something warm splatter across my metal body, some had even hit my face.

I had to blink a few times to clear my vision, I shook my head slightly to clear the static that had formed when my senses became overloaded, another bug I’ll have to have dear Alphys fix. I looked down to see Papyrus had collapsed against me. Poor dear, this must have been a bit much for him.

After a minute or two his breathing evened out and he was able to roll to the side “Wow- Wowie. That was good.” For a first timer I couldn’t disagree, I could always help him to improve but his confidence and overwhelming joyful demeanor made it easy to overlook some things. I was about to respond when a red blinking light in the corner of my vision caught my attention.

Oh shoot! Damn this sexy body and its power guzzling form! I’ll have to find that back up power cord before the whole thing shut down. I tsked and stood up with a little wobble as I began looking around for my spare power cord, I heard Papyrus rustling behind me. “Is something wrong? Can I help?” I smiled and waved him off without looking back at him “Don’t worry about it darling, I’m afraid my power cells are running a tad low so I’m going to just plug my suit in.”

I finally found the pesky cord, little sneak must have been hiding from me or something. I plugged the cord into the wall and the other end into a little charger port in my side just above my hip on my side, seeing the little battery starting to light up that it was charging I sighed and slumped a little. I wouldn’t sleep in a bed while my suit was plugged in otherwise it won’t breath and it could overheat and even catch fire if I wasn’t careful.

Normally I wouldn’t mind one bit, my metal body didn’t get tired or sore so sleeping while standing up wasn’t a problem when I was alone I had company tonight. I don't think Papyrus would mind me coming out to join him in bed, even though I hadn't planned for company I always made myself up to look nice in any situation.

“Papy darling I hope you don't mind but my body needs to charge back up, I'll need to come out of it to rejoin you in bed.” I glanced over at him to see he had made himself comfortable in the soft bed. “Come out?” His voice was soft and slightly breathless. Ohhh damn those short living batteries! If I could jump him again I would have in that moment in time but alas it would have to wait for another time.

My body had taken some time to get used to as my soul was not anchored to the body itself, I had accidently floated out of it a few times by mistake in the early days. Now I slowly drifted out of my body keeping my eyes closed so I wouldn't see his expression. “Your a ghost?” His tone was soft at first “Wowie! That's so cool!” I opened my eyes to see him beaming with excitement.

I relaxed and floated over to him to join him back in bed “This really doesn't bother you?” I looked into his eyes searching for any signs of a lie but I couldn't see even a hint of. His eyes were bright and I swear his smile could light up the darkened room. “I don't see why it would, this is just another cool side of you!”

Yep, definitely hating those stupid batteries.

“Well that's nice to hear deary” I kissed him softly as we lied back down and I rested an arm on his chest. “So I hope you don't think I'll just jump in bed with just anyone” “Oh no of course not! I wouldn't tell anyone after all a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell or how ever that saying applies to this situation.” “And I was thinking, maybe we could go on a real date sometime, I would like to see where this could go.” His face was dusted with a mild blush that just made all the more cute “I think I would like that.”

I smiled and curled up closer to him, I was so glad I decided to take a chance and go to the speed dating event tonight, so happy that I was able to meet someone and so happy that Papyrus was so honestly sweet. He made me so happy, I hope this can be something more.

“Good night Papyrus” “Good night Mettaton"


End file.
